No Giving Up
by DiggoryGirl98
Summary: Hermione's fallen head over heals for the one and only Cedric Diggory. When she finally thinks she has a chance,something happens, not only does Cedric have to compete in the Triwizard, so does her best friend. Will Hermione and Cedric be together? Or wil
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I havn't given up on my other story, I just had this idea and needed to get it out. This takes place in Hermione's fourth year and she has feelings for a certain Triwizard competitor, and it's not Viktor. Hmmm, so it'd down to two (it's not a slash! lol)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, I don't own anything ok? lol But I do own this plot! Ok, so I guess I _do_ own something. And I'm chaning some things around, just to let you know! Don't hurt me!**

**Summary: **

Hermione has falen head over heals for everyone's Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. Hermione fights for Cedric's effection, as he enters the Triwizard and his already big fan base grows. Will Hermione be Cedric's or kicked to the side? What about Viktor and Ron? Do they mean anything to her? Or is she too into Cedric to notice how much they've fallen for her? Will one of her best friends betray her by dating Cedric when she knows how much she's into him? Just another year in the life of Hermione Jane Granger.

* * *

"Oh, I can't look!" Hermione Granger said, covering her eyes

"They aren't going to crash, Hermione!" Harry Potter said, laughing at his best friend

"I don't care if Krum does, I'm more worried about Lynch,"

"You know Krum'll never crash, it's his move!" Ron Weasley said, Omniocluars pressed to his eyes, one hand waving franticly

"Who are you supporting again?" Hermione asked

"Ireland," Harry said

"I was asking Ron, Harry,"

"I'm supporting Ireland too, but come on! Krum's the best player on the Bulgarian team!" Ron said, shifting in his seat to get a better look at Krum, who was zooming around the felid looking for the snitch, or a good time to pull a fake out

"Sure, he's the best player on the Bulgarian team, but Ireland has a _whole_ team of fantastic players!" Hermione said, returing her Omniocluas to her face and rather then watching the match, looked amogsnt the happy Quditch fans eagerly watching the match.

"Since when do you care about Quiditch?" Ron asked

Hermione's eyes, rested on the Diggorys, not Mr. Diggory, her attentions was focused on his son

"Hermione?" Harry asked

Hermione watched Cedric lean back in his chair, arms crossed angrily when Krum pulled a Wroski Feint **(i can't spell it but i hope you know what i'm talking about!)**, sending Lynch to hit the pitch head on.

"No! Get up idiot!" Charlie yelled

"It's not his fault!" Ginny said angrily, tossing Ron's minature Krum at him

"Hey! That wasn't cheap!" Ron said, turning around and reaching for the mini Krum

"Take him! I don't want him!" Charlie tossed Krum back at Ron

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled angrily, hesitantly drawing her attention away from Cedric

"What's with you?"

"I'm _trying_ to watch the match!"

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't like Quiditch," Harry said, titling his head slightly

"I never said I didn't like it, would I be here if I didn't?" Hermione turned her attention back to the match to see Ireland score another goal, and see the angry veela stamp their feet and send angry looks at the Ireland chaser who scored the goal.

"Guess not, sorry 'Mione." Harry said

"Yeah," She said, only to groan five seconds later when Burlgaria scored a goal

"Damn it!" Fred said, stamping his foot and comming back to rest in his seat.

Finally it seemed Krum knew Burlgaria had no chance to catch up to Ireland and after being hit directly in the nose by a bludger, he caught the snitch and put his team out of their misery.

"KRUM GETS THE SNITCH BUT IRELAND WINS!" Bagman exclaimed "It's all over! Ireland wins!"

"Why'd he catch the snitch?"

"He knew his team could never catch up, and he wanted to end it on his terms." Harry said, standing up and stretching

"As long as Ireland won," Ginny said, standing up

"I'm with Gin," Hermione said, standing up and following Ginny out of the box

"Ha! Lee ows us 50 gallions!" Fred said running out of the box, George hot on his heals

"Come on boys," Mr. Weasley said, also leaving the box, harry and ron following

"Come, on 'Mione, Cedric's here," Ginny said, taking Hermione's arm and leading here towards the Diggory;s tent

"I'm aware of th-"

"You like him!"

"Do not!" Hermione said, face getting redder by the second

"Yes you do, let's go!"

Poor Hermione was lead to the Diggory's tent, and to Hermione's horror Cedric was outside talking to a fellow Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff waved to him and walked back to his tent. Cedric turned and looked at them, he smiled sweetly.

"Hi," Cedric said

Hermione opened her mouth to reply.

"Hermione!" She turned slowly to see waving to her **(yes cho adn hermione are friends in my world)**

"Hey, Cho," Hermione said, stuffing her hands in her pocket

"Oh, hi, Cedric," Cho added, winking at Hermione

Cho and Ginny were the only two people who knew how much Hermione liked Cedric.

_"Shut up_," Hermione mouthed

"Hey, Cho, and I take you," He said lightly taking Hermione's arm and turning her to face him "To be Hermione,"

Hermione nodded, and Cedric's smile grew wider.

"Ced!" Mr. Diggory called "Come here son, I want you to meet the Crosses!"

Cedric sighed, was it just Hermione or did he look disapointed to be leaving?

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later," He said, he smiled at Hermione before walking over to his father

"Come on, Hermione, Harry and Ron must be looking for you," Ginny said, laughing at Hermione's tomato red face

"Harry? He's here?" Cho asked, face brightenng

"Uh huh, Ron invited hin," Hermione said, now it was her turn to smile at Cho

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Cho grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her to the Weasley's camping space, Hermione following laughing.

**

* * *

Ok, first chapter done! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers! To keep the pace good, I hope you don't mind I skiping a few things, and I forgot to mention that it will be in other people's POV'S besides Hermione, like Cedric, Harry, Ron, Cho ect. So I hope you like this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, I don't own anything ok? lol But I do own this plot! Ok, so I guess I _do_ own something. And I'm chaning some things around, just to let you know! Don't hurt me!**

**Summary**

**Hermione has falen head over heals for everyone's Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. Hermione fights for Cedric's effection, as he enters the Triwizard and his already big fan base grows. Will Hermione be Cedric's or kicked to the side? What about Viktor and Ron? Do they mean anything to her? Or is she too into Cedric to notice how much they've fallen for her? Will one of her best ****friends**** betray her by ****dating**** Cedric when she knows how much she's into him? Just another year in the life of Hermione Jane Granger. **

**Chapter two: The Champions.**

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

* * *

"Hope it's Angelina," Fred Weasley said to Hermione, Ron and Hermione as they sat down facing him

"So do I!" Hermione said breathlessly. "Well, we'll know soon!" In truth Hermione truely wanted Cedric to be the Hogwarts champion, but she knew there was a risk of him getting hurt, or worse...killed.

"Bets!" Lee Jordan yelled. "Hermione what'll you bet?"

"I'm not," Hermione said, crossing her arms and giving Lee a look

"Come on! You don't have to bet much, I've got some Hufflepuff down for galleon it's Diggory!" Lee said checking a slip of parchment

"You shouldn't be taking bets anyway!" Hermione said sterny

"Come on! Not even a galleon or two?"

"Fine! Er, 20 that it's Diggory," Hermione said rolling her eyes, as Lee eagerly wrote down her bet

"You aren't betting it's Angleina?" Harry asked, shocked.

"I don't care, Harry, I even bet 12 to Diggory," Angelina said, shrugging

"You bet _against yourself_?" Ron asked, completly shocked

"I don't care who get's in as long it's not a Slytherin,"

"You'll both regret your bets," George said.

"We'll know soon,"

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make it's decision," He said. "I estimate it requires one more minute. Now when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber-" He pointed to a door behind the staff table- "where they will recieve their first instructions."

He waved his wand and all the candels, expecpt the ones inside the pumkins wen out, leaving them in a state of semidarkness. Hermione took a breath and watched the Goblet of Fire, as it shone more brightly then ever, the sparkling blue light, and the flams were very painful on her eyes and she closed them and turned her head towards the end of the table, only to turn it back to the staff table when she heard:

"Any second now," Lee whispered, he was about three seats away from here, she couldn't tell.

The Goblert's flames turned red again and sparks began to fly from it. The next moment, a tounge of flam shot into the air, a charred peice a paper came fulltering out if it. Hermione let out a gasp.

Dumbledore caught the parchment and held it at arms legnth so he could read the name on it, the Goblet's flames had turned blue-white again.

"The champion for Drumstrang is," He said in a strong clear voice

"Viktor Krum," Hermione and Harry whispered together

"Will be Viktor Krum." Dumbledore finished

"No surises there!" Ron yelled as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and slouched up toward Dumbledore, he turned and walked along the staff table and walked through the door into the chamber.

"Bravo Viktor!" Karkaroff said so loudly that everyone could hear him over the cheering "Knew you had it in you!"

"The champion got Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Hey, Ron, it's her!" Harry said, pointing to the girl who Ron said was a veela stood up gracefully, shook her silvery blond hair back, and swept between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

"Oh look, they're all disppointed," Hermione said, over the noise, nodding towards the Beauxbatons party, a girl who hadn't been picked, put her head in her arms and started sobbing into them.

When Fleur had vasished through into the chamber, silence fell. The Hogwarts champion was next...

The Goblet turned red once more and sparks showered out of it, the tounge of flame shot into the air and Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment from it.

_Cedric, please say 'Cedric Diggory', please_ Hermione thought

"The Hogwarts champion is," Dumbledore called "Cedric Diggory!"

Hermione let out a sigh of relif as Cedric, grinning, headed toward the chamber behind the teacher's chamber.

_Yes,_ Thought Hermione _Nothing can go wrong tonight_

Boy was she wrong, becaue the Golbet turned red and the tounge of flames shot up again. Hermione's brow contracted together. There was only three champions. Dumbledore seemed to be thinking the same thing as he, face full of confusion, cleared his throat and read out-

"Harry Potter."

* * *

**Ok, chapter two done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok last chapter wasn't good, I had no differnt ideas so I used the book, this chapter is much better I promise!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, I don't own anything ok? lol But I do own this plot! Ok, so I guess I _do_ own something. And I'm chaning some things around, just to let you know! Don't hurt me!**

**Summary: **

**Hermione has falen head over heals for everyone's Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. Hermione fights for Cedric's effection, as he enters the Triwizard and his already big fan base grows. Will Hermione be Cedric's or kicked to the side? What about Viktor and Ron? Do they mean anything to her? Or is she too into Cedric to notice how much they've fallen for her? Will one of her best ****friends**** betray her by ****dating**** Cedric when she knows how much she's into him? Just another year in the life of Hermione Jane Granger. **

**Chapter Three: Fourth Triwizard Champion?**

**CEDRIC'S POV.**

* * *

Cedric entered the second chamber, Fleur Delacour jumped when she saw him enter, but when she realized who it was she gave him a dazzliling smile. Cedric, who really had no idea what to do, gave a small smile back before walking over to the fire. All three of them were standing around the fire, Krum was leaning against the fireplace, staring at the floor, standing farther away from everyone else. Cedric nocited Fleur had stepped closer to him, and he nervously tugged at his school tie. He wasn't sure wether he should sit down or not so he just stood there awkardly, hands in the pockets of his robes, staring into the fire.

The door opened again and Cedric turned his head slightly towards the door, not turning it completly so he could get a better look at the person who had entered, Fleur, however, turned around and looked at the person.

"What is it? Do zey want us back in ze hall?" Fleur said, brushing a piece of slivery blonde hair off the sleeve of her robes. Cedric still didn't look the vistor properly, Krum hadn't looked up either, his eyes darted up towards the door when he'd heard it open, but qucikly darted back to the floor (which suddently appeared very interesting to Cedric as well) as if he hadn't been looking up at all.

The person hadn't answered. Cedric turned his head and saw a boy a good five inches shorter them himself, with jet black hair, and brilliant green eyes. Cedric didn't need to look at the boys forhead to know who it was. Harry Potter was standing, more awkardly then anyone else in the room, clearly not knowing how to explain his situation. It wasn't a tough question to answer, did they want them back in the Hall or not? A question, Cedric thought could be simply answered.

The door burst open and the familar sound of scurrying feet filled the room, and Lundo Bagman enterned the room. He walked directly over to Harry and took his arm and led him to the center of the room. Krum's attention was now fully on Bagman and Harry, Cedric turned to the side, so he could look at them without looking over his shoulder, his neck already hurting from craining to see who had entered the room.

"Extradinary!" Bagman muttered, giving Harry's arm a squeaze. "Absoluetly extradinary! Gentleman-" He said looking for a moment between Cedric and Krum, then his eyes fell on Fleur, who looked slightly offended "-lady." He added, nodding to her, and walking closer to the fire, clearly addressing Cedric, Krum and Fleur. "May I introduce----incredible thought it may seem- the _fourth_ Triwizard champion?"

Krum striaghtend up, surly face darkening as looked at Harry, he must have been thinking 'Are you kidding me?', Cedric stood nunplussed, looking from the beaming Bagman to the awkard Harry, who was standing there, avoiding everyone's gaze, eyes fixed on the floor, hands in his pockets. Cedric was sure he had misunderstood, he liked Harry, but Harry must have been no younger then fourteen, he was too young, surely there had been a mistake. Fleur, however, laughed lightly and tossed her long hair over her shoulder, laughing softly once more, before throwing Bagman a smile and said, "Oh very funny joke, Messter Bagman."

Bagman looked positivly bewildered. "Joke?" He said, just as bewildered as he looked. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name jsut came out of the Goblet of Fire!" Bagman looked at Krum and Cedric, as if telling one of them to explain this to Fleur, who was frowning. Krum's eye brows contracted, only sligthly, and Cedirc looked polietly bewildered, this made no sence, Harry's name couldn't have come out of the Goblet, there was only supposed to be three champions, one from each school, Cedric made a mental note to possibly re-read the rules.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur said contemptuously, still frowning, looking at Harry with an un-readable expression, her eyes snapped to Bagman. " 'E cannot compete. 'E is too young." She said, looking at Harry as if she was his babysitter and he was three wanting to watch a movie made for people thriteen and over.

"Well...it is amazing," Bagman said, rubbing his chin and looking thougthfully and the top of the fireplace, avidoing everyone's gaze. (well everyone but Harry's who was still looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world) Then he looked down at the top of Harry's head and smiled. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And his name's com out of the goblet..." He stopped to make sure the three of them were following what he was saying. Cedric didn't need to be reminded of the rules, he needed someone to come and striaghten this out, because heaven knows Bagman was not helping him at all. "...I mean I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage...It's down un in the rules, you're obliged...Harry will just have do the best he-"

The door opened once more, and a large amount of people and spilling over the threshold: Professor Dumbledore, who was closey followed by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, Professor McGonagal, and Professor Snape. Before McGonagal closed the door, Cedric could hear the hundereds of students talking or whispering, some even yelling across the Hall to friends at other houses, about what had just happend.

"Madam Maxime!" Fleur said, tossing her hair (which promptly hit Cedric in the face) and striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!" _Little boy_? Thought Cedric, yes Harry was about three years younger (four in Krum and Fleur's case) then him, but it wasn't as if Harry was five and his name had come out of the Goblet. Her comment, made Harry's head snap up and give Fleur a very angry look (not that anyone but Fleur would blame him for)

Madam Maxime drew herself to her full height, and Cedric and Krum backed away from her slightly, clearly scared of what she might do. She said in her deep, low and rumlbing voice, "What ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?"

Karkaroff stepped foward on Dumbledore's left side, and through the corner of his eye Cedric saw Krum step foward once more, but not looking at his headmaster. Cedric's eyebrow contracted together in confusion at this.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbeldore," Karkaroff said. He had a stealy smile on his face, and his blue eyes were as eyes, Cedric even shivered a little at this. Was it just him or had it gotten just a little bit colder in the room then it was a few moments before. "_Two_ Hogwarts champions? I don't remeber anyone telling me the the hos school is allowed two champions--- or have I not read the rules carefuly enough?" He gave a short, nasty laugh. Cedric sighed and leaned on a chair. This was not going to be a nice short little chat. He prepard himself for a very long discussion.

* * *

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm back with another chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, I don't own anything ok? lol But I do own this plot! Ok, so I guess I _do_ own something. And I'm chaning some things around, just to let you know! Don't hurt me!**

**Summary: **

**Hermione has falen head over heals for everyone's Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. Hermione fights for Cedric's effection, as he enters the Triwizard and his already big fan base grows. Will Hermione be Cedric's or kicked to the side? What about Viktor and Ron? Do they mean anything to her? Or is she too into Cedric to notice how much they've fallen for her? Will one of her best friends betray her by dating Cedric when she knows how much she's into him? Just another year in the life of Hermione Jane Granger.**

**BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTER RON'S POV**

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore read. Ron frowned, had his best friend entered without telling him how? They both could have entered together, Ron crossed his arms and looked at Harry, who looked positivly shocked. Dumbeldore cleared his throat and said, "Harry Potter, up here please!" Hermione whispered go and gave Harry a push between the shoulders.

Ron didn't show his anger as Harry stood up and slowly and awkardly made his way into the second chamber behind the staff table. As soon as Harry disapeard, whispers broke out, from Hufflepuff, to Slytherin, Drumstrang to Beauxbatons. Everyone was asking the same question "How did this happen?"

"Hermione, do you think Harry entered himself?" Ron asked, not making eye contact with her, ears reddening. Hermione looked just as surpised as Harry and struggeled with herself for a second, before taking a shacky breath and saying, "I know he didn't, you saw his face, he was just as surprised as us! Y-You..." She took another breath "...You dont' think he did, do you?"

Ron, glanced at her then to Fred and George who were discussing what had happend and they were all thinking the same as Ron, did he enter, or did he bribe someone to enter for him. Those thoughts lingered in Ron's mind as Hermione tried to tell him, Harry hadn't and couldn't have entered himself, he was too young. Ron knew the rules, and if Harry had gotten his name through, and Fred and George hadn't, how did that happen?

"Ron, please tell me you believe he didn't enter himself," Hermione said, grabbing his arm, looking close to tears, she really had no reason to cry, Harry hadn't, but then again, why would he? He had the chance of a life time, and...1,000 galleon prize money, plus the famous Harry Potter would become even more famous and Ron would be once again shunned out of the spotlight. Harry was the-boy-who-lived, Hermione was the smartest witch in the year, and Ron was just another Weasley. Percy the prefect's younger brother, Fred and George's kid brother, Ginny Weasley's older brother, and the most common, Harry Potter's best friend. That once stung everytime someone would forget who he was.

He had to have expected it, Harry was a well known person, _everyone_ knew his story, unless you were a muggle and had never heard of Vo- You-Know-Who (why can't he just say it?) or Harry Potter, you would think Harry was just a skinny kid with messy black hair, bright green eyes and round glasses. Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Maxime, Karkarff, McGonagal and Snape had stood up and one by one walking into the second chamber, Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's leaned in (they were much clsoer then Ron to the door) to attempt to hear what was being said inside, only to lean away again in defeat when everyone heard the door snap shut. Professor Sprout stood up, half looking pleased (Cedric was a Hufflepuff) and half disapointed that once again the spotlight and be taken away from her and her house, Ron suddenly wished he belonged to a family of Hufflepuff's, rather then Gryfindor so he'd ahve a better reason not to be happy. Sprouts eyes avoided the Gryffindor table completely as she said, "Alright, well I believe the feast is over, everyone return to your common rooms. Hufflepuff, please stay put for a word!"

"Let's go Ron, I think we need to talk," Hermione said and without waiting for a responce, she took hold of his arm and lead him, walking quckly so Ron had to practicly run in fear of loosing his arm, to keep up. They arrived at the Gryffindor portrait hole, after giving the passwrd ('Bladerdash") Hermione pulled him inside and practicly threw him into a chair. She took a breath, opended her mouth, closed it again, and sat down in the chair facing him, she hadn't worked on a tipical Hermione speech.

"Look, we'll talk tomorrow, Hermione, I'm really tired." Ron said, standing up and faking a yawn to make it look believeable, he maybe Harry Potter's best friend, but he was quite the little actor. Hermione looked up at him, sighed adn waved him away.

It was not for another hour until Ron heard Harry's voice; "I'm tired! No seriously George---- I'm going to bed----" From the sound of it, Hermione hadn't been down there either, she must have gotten tired of waiting and had too, gone to bed. Harry stummbled into the dormitory, tangled in a Gryffindor banner, draped around his shoulders like he would wear a cloak. His eyes fell on Ron, who was lying, fully clothed non his bed, Harry looked relieved to see him. Ron, who had looked down when Harry had begun to look up, glanced up when the door slammed shut.

"Where'vr you been?" Harry said, still attempting to remove the Gryffindor banner from around his shoulders.

"Oh, hello," Ron said, casualy as if Harry had just walked in the common room after lessons. Ron also had a very strianed grin on his face. Harry had stopped trying to take the Gryffindor banner off, began trying to tug it off again, while Ron layed there watching him.

"So, congratulations," Ron said as Harry removed the banner adn tossed it in the corner

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" Harry was staring at Ron, he could tell there was something wrong with Ron's smile, he jut couldn't figure out what thought, it was a simlar look to what Cedric had had on his face hours before.

"Well...no one else got across the Age line," Ron said, glancing at the banner then back to Harry. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use---the Invisibilty Cloak?" He knew it wouldn't have gotten Harry over the Age Line, but he wanted to see if Harry'd admit how he had.

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have gotten me across that Age Line," He said slowly

"Oh, right, I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak...because it would have covered us both, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?" Ron said, despratly trying to keep his temper

"Listen," Harry said, now he sounded annoyed "I didn't put me name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it," He looked desprate for someone to believe his story, a part of Ron really did want to believe him, but the jealous side of Ron wouldn't allow his mind to believe what it claimed, was a down right lie. Ron raised his eyebrows, allowing the bad side to take over

"What would they'd to that for?"

"I dunno," Harry said, Ron knew he was being honest but he wasn't letting down his guard "To kill me." Ron's eyebrows rose highee, they were in danger of disapearing into his hair.

"It's ok, you know, you can tell _me_ the truth," Ron said. "If you don't want anyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousdan Galleons prize money, eh? And you dont ahve to do end-of-the-year tests either..."

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" Harry said, forget annoyed, he was dead angry now.

"Yeah, ok." Ron said, in the same exact voice Cedric Diggory had used "Only you said this mroning you'd have done it last night and no one would've seen you..." He stopped and looked Harry in the eye "I'm not stupid you know." He added

"You're doing a really good impression of it," Harry snapped

"Yeah?" Ron said, his grin was long gone, not even his forced one he tryed so hard to keep on his face "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need you be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something," He reached up and wrentched the hangins around his bed shut, leaving Harry to stare at the crimson hangins, lightly waving in the air.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for not updating in forever, but I've been a bit busy, but I'm updating now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, or Hermione Granger, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, I don't own anything ok? lol But I do own this plot! Ok, so I guess I _do_ own something. And I'm chaning some things around, just to let you know! Don't hurt me!**

**Summary: **

**Hermione has falen head over heals for everyone's Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. Hermione fights for Cedric's effection, as he enters the Triwizard and his already big fan base grows. Will Hermione be Cedric's or kicked to the side? What about Viktor and Ron? Do they mean anything to her? Or is she too into Cedric to notice how much they've fallen for her? Will one of her best friends betray her by dating Cedric when she knows how much she's into him? Just another year in the life of Hermione Jane Granger.**

**This Chapter is in Cedric's POV **

* * *

Cedric woke up almost a week after he and Harry were selected to be Hogwarts champions, and since then his house had suddenly stopped being friendly with the whole of Gryffindor house. People with friends in Gryffindor, stopped walking over to them between classes, even Sprout was cold with the Gryffindors. Cedric knew why, Hufflepuff was never a popular house, for it wasn't the best house, Cedric, even being a proud Hufflepuff himself, admitted this ever so often, and Harry had taken the spotlight away from his house. Hufflepuff had never had anyone famous in their house, like Gryffindor, and Slytherin, they did not have the best Quidditch team, or the top student's. Hufflepuff had to be the most boring house in the school, so bad that most first years would rather be a Sltherin, rather then a Hufflepuff. As he was so often reminded of, he fit the description for every house (not Slytherin of course) and the sorting hat could have placed him anywhere. His father, who had been a Gryffindor, had thought prehaps he was placed there to give Hufflepuff some glory, and Cedric had. Girls from other houses had begun paying much more attention to Hufflepuff since Cedric had been sorted into it, he often heard girls remarking on how handsome he was, he was, indeed, greatly flattered by their coments, but that was all he feared he'd be known for, his looks.

Cedric took school serisouly, as he did with everything he did. But did girls take notice to his perfect marks? No, all they really saw was just his looks. No one would deny this, his friends would look the other way when a girl would stop dead in the corridors, just looking at him, which did not happen often. He only knew of one girl who saw him as for then a handsome face, Hermione Granger. She was not the prettiest girl in the school, that much was certain, she was most commenly known as Harry Potter's female best friend, but Cedric didn't see her as that alone. Hermione was very clever, and like himself, had top marks in every subject, even when the teacher wasn't a fan of her. Hermione was the only girl who looked at him through a differnt lense, she saw a person when she looked at him, not just a person who was tall, had dark hair and grey eyes, adn was extremly handsome. She saw the real him, insted of just his looks.

He sighed and stood up, shaking sligthly on this feet, before walking to the foot of his bed and began pulling his robes out of his trunk. After three tugs, the robes, which were stuck between some books, came flying out of the trunk and Cedric staggered backwards, recovering his blanace before he ran into the person sleeping behind him. Every person but himself in the dorm was still fast asleep, Cedric bent over and began digging for his watch, which he kept in there for safe keeping. Once he got hold of it, he straitend up and squnited at the watch's face. He wasn't surprised that his dormmates were still sleeping, it was barely after six. He sighed, and lightly tossed the watch onto his bed, his dormmates breathing, and the ticking of the watch was the only thing Cedric could hear as he continued to pull the rest of his uniform out of his trunk. He pulled off the shirt he had been wearing the night before and began pulling his plain white school shirt on. He buttoned his shirt and pulled on his pants over the boxers he was wearing. He glanced around at his dormmates, who were showing no sign of they were still living. He began messing with his yellow and black tie, it always took him about nine failed attempts before he could tie it properly. This morning was a new record, only seven attempts.

* * *

"Ced, c'mon, we'd better get to Charms," One of his friends said, standing up and pulling his bag on, some of this other friends had stood up as well, looking at Cedric, who had a half-eaten peice of toast in his hand. He sighed and set the toast on his golden plate and stood up, he pulled his new bag onto his shoulder and follows his friends out of the Great Hall.

Cedric was half listening to his friends' rants about Harry, they were quoting the article in very high voices. They had reached the top of the stairs, after what seemed like ages of climbing the marble stares. He made a left, towards the Charms corrider. Then, all of a sudden, his bag split. Parchment, quills, and books spilled all over the floor, and seven of this ink botteles smashed. Cedric bent down and started gethering the ramians of the ink bottles.

"Don't bother," He told his friends in an exasperated voice, as his friends bent down to help him. "Tell Flitwick I'm comming, go on..." His friends straightend up and continued into the Charms classroom, leaving Cedric alone to gather his things. He heard footseps comming down the hall in his direction, he was sure it was Flitch comming to tell him to hurry along, but when he glanced up, he didn't see Flitch, he saw Harry Potter standing in front of him. "Hi," Cedric said, picking of his copy pf _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_, which was now spalttered in ink. "My bad just split...brand-new and all..."

"Cedric," Harry said, watching Cedric grab his Potions book. "The first task is dragons."

"What?" Cedric asked looking up, not believing what he'd heard.

"Dragons," Harry said, he was talking very fast, he kept glancing at the Charms classroom, as if Flitwick would come otu of it. "They've got four, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them."

Cedric just started up at him, panic he had been feeling for this week was flickering in his grey eyes.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked in a hushed voice

"Dead sure, I've seen them" Harry said

"But how did you find out?" He asked. "We're not suposed to know..."

"Never mind," Harry said quickly. "But I'm not the only one who knows, Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons too."

Cedric straightened up, his arms full of inky quills, parchments, and books, his new, ripped bag dangiling off one shoulder. He just started at Harry with a puzzling, suspicious look in his eyes. When he finaly found his voice, he asked, "Why did you tell me?"

Harry started back at him in disbelief.

"It's just...fair isn't it?" He said. "We all know now...we're on an even footing, aren't we?"

Cedric was still staring at him un a suspicious look in his eyes, the familair clunking noise filled the corridor. Mad-Eye Moody came clunking in their direction.

"Come with me, Potter," Moody growled. "Diggory, off you go."

Cedric looked down and he realized he'd grabbed all his things, he would not be making Charms today, but for show, he made his way towards the Charms classroom. What Harry had said was still fresh in his mind. Could he trust Harry? Maybe Harry was telling the truth, he contiuned to contemplate this, while he took the long way to the Hufflepuff common room.


End file.
